Love For Revenge
by KuroNako
Summary: AU: Two girls have a bitter past and suddenly meet the characters from their favorite movie, Hunter x Hunter. Later, they meet the people that killed their families and what happened next? IllumixOC & KilluaxOC! We, yes, WE are bad at summary but we promise the story will be better! Oh, and R&R?
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Hana****ko: heyya, call me Hana. This is a collab with xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx, Kuro's real account. And mine is Hana-tachi. Kurona is not here, she's busy, and I don't know what is she doing. By the way, Kuro helped me with this chapter, mainly because of my **_**mary-sue**_** attitude (lol). And yeah, IllumixKuro and KilluaxMe. Okay, that sounds weird. Y'all can look at our profile to see our profile(?). But not the real one, this account.**

**Warning: OOC-ness. grammars and vocabulary errors  
**

**Disclaimer: We will never on Hunter x Hunter because it will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi  
**

**Claimer: We only own our OCs!  
**

**Start!**

* * *

**The Meeting  
**Normal POV

The bell finally rang.

It's signaling the students to take a break. To be precise it's a lunch time. All students from class 3-2 is so happy to hear the bell finally rang. Because the escape their boring-ness from the lesson. But except for two certain girls. Hanako Murasaki and Kurona Akashi. Both of them didn't really wait for the bell to rang because they had a very bitter past, that they don't want to remember. After a few minutes, Hanako and Kurona sighed heavily of the thoughts they thought a moments ago. They finally stood up, taking their food from their own bag, and walk leaving the classroom, heading to the school's backyard.

They're walking to the school's backyard to eat at their favorite spot. Under the school's biggest tree. Hanako sat on the ground while Kurona just standing while eating her bread. They were lucky, because the other students don't want to hang around at that place because of a reason they didn't know and didn't want to know about it. Hanako open her bento and eat it with her stick.

"Another boring day, huh..." sighed Hanako.

"Boring? No, it's not! It's an annoying day. Yesterday Hunter x Hunter didn't release the newest episode." Hissed Kurona a bit then bite her bread fiercly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they didn't release it." Hanako sighed again.

"But I miss Illumi! And Kurapika too! And Gon! By the way, I don't miss Leorio. I wonder if you miss Killua..." Kurona said as a smile curved in her poker yet pale face.

"Why yes I missed him. So what? You got problem with that? So I have to say _wow_to you?"

"Yes." Kurona answered shortly.

"Wow," Even Kurona can hear Hanako's hard sarcasm. Both of them sighed deeply, again.

"I just hope that Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Hisoka-" Hanako was cut off by Kurona whom gave her friend a sharp glance.

"-and Illumi." Added Kurona, still glancing a bit at her friend.

"Are real..." Hanako continued, ignoring Kurona's glance.

A small smile formed in Kurona's lips, which that was really, really rare. Hanako continue munching her sausage.

Then, a light breeze coming from the north. Making Kurona's and Hanako's long hair swept to side. Hell, they had both a good and bad feeling about this. Shortly, The breeze come again, and it's lot more stronger than before. The leaves that's was on the grown was flew away by the strong wind. Hanako stood up, making her bento fall and isn't eatable again. Kurona put her bread to the ground smoothly and stand up like Hanako did, except that she's a little bending to see what's going on. _'Maybe...'_

"Do you think what I am thinking?" Hanako asked and Kurona nodded in agreement. A hard thought strung their heart. They regain some of their bitter past. _The 11 Saints._ But both of them were wrong. Instead of the 11 Saints that showed up, something really rare, no, never _exist_showed up, in front of them. And it's...

"A hole?!" Hanako shouted.

Yes, it was some kind of a dark blue-colored whirlwhind. A strong wind came out from it.

"I am not dreaming am I?!" exclaimed Kurona as she hold to the tree so that they are not caught inside it. Hanako did the same thing and something and someone come out from the hole.

Hanako widen in full of confusion and surprise. She widen her eyes that her eye balls could almost pop out from her eyes. While Kurona just widen her eyes in disbelief, which it is 5 people actually came out from the whirwind and one of them landed on top of Hanako. Kurona realize it, but because of the shockness, she just stare at them.

"_Gomennasai_!" One of the figure on top of Hanako said and hurrily stand to his feet. Brushing his dirty pants. _'Wait..This voice... You must be, MUST be kidding me!'_Hanako thought hardly.

"Kurona! Why don't you help your friend here?!" Growled hanako.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry." Kurona said as she pull Hanako to a standing postion. Hanako swept away the dirts from her uniform.

"_Ano_... Can you tell us where are we now?" Asked a boy with a black spiky hair and a green colored clothing.

"It's... Gon," mumbled Kurona.

"You are at Yokohama High School, in Kanagawa prefecture, Japan." Answered Hanako calmly and she realized something. "Wait, where's my glasses?"

"Here 'ya go," offered a boy with a silver spiky hair with him wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and a grey pants.

"T-thanks..." Hanako stuttered as she wear the glasses again. It was a relief that he couldn't see her blush. _'Killua...' _She thought.

"What is Yokohama, Kanagawa, and Japan? Japan sounds like Jappon..." Interrupt a feminine looking boy with a deep blond hair and a blue and yellow vest-like top with a look-like skirt and underneath it a white full-body training suit.

Hanako sighed. "You don't understand do you?" All of them shook their head and Kurona sighed.

"You guys came from another world, and this is the _other_ world for_ you_, but not for us. Maybe you guys-" Hanako stop for a moment as she heard the bell rang. "Shit." Muttered her under her breath.

"S-should we skip school?" Kurona asked with a moe background behind her, well, from Hanako's view.

"...Tell the home room teacher we have sudden business" Hanako said.

"We skip school? Yay!" Sang Kurona cheerfully as she ran to the teacher's room.

Hanako facepalmed at her childish attitude._ 'Even though she acts cool and always keep on her poker face and it always surprise me with her sudden changed of attitude.' _Thought her. And then she realized something. That they are staring at her like as if they see a crazy person. She shrugged and said, "want to talk at my house?"

"Oh, sure~ sure~" Finally, a handsome looking man with a red hair and clown clothing, agreed. He call himself as Hisoka. Hanako began to walk, leading the six of them to her house. After a few minutes walking, Kurona catch with them and walk together.

"What took you so long?" Hanako asked, a bit annoyed.

"Earlier, Yagami said he wanted to talk to you tomorrow. And he said that he will pick you up to go to school together." Kurona answered.

"Arakawa-kun? He?" Repeated Hanako as she hide her blush, but Kurona can see it, and she smirked.

"Yeaahhh~ It's him! So, what do you think he'll be saying? Will he says how are you? Or, hello? Or... I lo-"

"Shut your mouth! If you talk about him again, I'll literally kill you!" Hanako shouted.

"Fine..." Kurona pouted a bit.

"Oi, how long are we going to walk?" Protested an average old looking man with a dark blue buisness man clothing named leorio.

"Depending on your stamina," Hanako stuck out her tongue.

"Why you-"

"Perverts can't hurt girls~" Hanako smirked. The others, not including Illumi, the man whom have another feminine features and have a long black silky hair which is the dream of every girls (excluding both Hanako and Kurona) as he wear a green colored clothing with some pins, slightly laughing.

"YOUUU!"

"Stop." Interrupt Hanako while punching Leorio's face, making him half-unconcious.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"Someone's coming." Warned Hanako and Kurona in unison.

"Huh?" Wondered six of them as they raised their eyebrows. Suddenly, someone coming from an alley in front of them.

"Well, well... Look who's here..." A muscled man said.

"It's the girl yesterday!" Another man, holding a gun laughed. Hanako sighed. "You again..."

Gon, Killua, Leorio (Don't know why he can be conscious again), Kurapika, Hisoka, and Illumi ready to fight. Well, Hisoka just stood there holding one of his card, and Illumi's holding one of his needle. Kurona just stand up, watching them intently. Suddenly, Hanako said, "Don't. I'll deal with these amateurs."

"What did you just call me?!" One of the man strike at Hanako, and the other man shot his gun to her. Hanako bowed to avoid the bullet and said, "Oops, missed~!" The man that strikes at her kick her leg, making her winched, but she rapidly punch the man's face making him unconcious. Hanako glare daggers at the man that was holding the gun and said, "Give up." The man cowardly run away from them. Hanako sweat dropped. "But I was just saying give up..."

"Are you okay, Hana?" Wondered Kurona.

"Yeah, it's only my feet. Ugh, why my hair always attract people's attention?" Hanako muttered under her breath while caressing her long pony-tailed purple hair. Hanako began to hobble, but Kurona help her walk.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Killua asked. Hanako pointed at her friend. Killua look at Kurona. "What?"

"Kuro is scared of blood, or hemophobia." Hanako mumbled as she facepalmed.

"_Hontou_?" All of them asked.

"Yup!" Kurona smiled evilly when hearing what Hanako said. Wait? What? Her smile is so damn mischievious as if she wants to kill someone!

After a few minutes walking, Hanako pointed at a big house. "Well then, that's our house." Hanako said as she pointed at a house. The house was big. The house was painted in black, the inside painted in light purple. Looks like the outside is Kurona's favorite color, and the inside is Hanako's favorite color. They walk into the house, and all of them sit on the sofa, except Hanako and Kurona of course. Hanako walk upstairs to put her bag in her room, and Kurona throw her bag on Leorio's face.

"Oops, sorry." Apologize Kurona sarcastically,

"You..."

Again, Leorio was being punched by Hanako that just came from upstairs. All of them blinked and she sit on the sofa. While kurona sit beside her and open her laptop, playing with it.

"Let's see... Where are we earlier?" Hanako asked.

"The reason why we are here." Kurapika said.

"Right. The reason why are _we _here."

"You mean... The reason why are we. And this we means me, Gon, Kurapika, _Rioleo_, Hisoka, and Aniki." Killua sweat dropped and Leorio muttered something.

"I thought you wouldn't realized it." Hanako chuckled.

"Right. Why are you guys here? What did you do before you came here?" As Hanako asked that, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua turn their sharp gaze at Gon who's blushing because of embarrassment.

"Let's see... We were on a job, and Gon, recklessly touch something suspicious, and that thing sucked us to here. It looks like... It's a button... For a portal?" Shrugged Kurapika as he sigh.

"I see..." Hanako smiled. "And about you both... Hi- Who?" Hanako asked, pretending that she don't know their name.

"Hisoka," Hisoka said, "And this is Illumi." Hisoka continued. "Yo." Illumi smiled, still with his emotionless pair of eye.

"Don't _yo _me, dude. By the way, before you were sucked here, what did you guys did actually?" Question Hanako.

"Probably stalking those four and getting sucked up too." Cut Kurona as she type something in her laptop and didn't bother seeing their faces.

"Kuro! That's rude" Scolded Hanako and coughed to clear her throat. "Ehem... So?"

"That's true!" Agreed Hisoka, making Hanako, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio wanted to vomits.

"You.. Uh... Guys... Stalked us?" Shrugged Gon.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see Killu, and here I am." Said Illumi

"I-I see..." Hanako said and look at the clock on the wall. "Oh for _Kami's _sake! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Doubted Killua with his eyebrows arched up.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Hanako is working part-time job. And she's working at a café. You know, searching for money." Told Kurona.

Hanako stand up from her sit and run upstairs, packing her things. Shortly, she return downstairs and dash outside.

"Goodbye!" Hanako shouted as she leave the house. Leaving them speechless, except for Kurona, that is playing her laptop. _'But I thought her leg was...' _All of them thought at the same time.

"So, how about you? Don't you search for money too? Or is it Just... her?" Questioned Kurapika sarcastically as he pointed at the door, well, pointing at Hanako that just leaved.

"No, silly, I search for money too, of course. I sell something that useable but we don't use it anymore on the internet." Kurona said, still with her poker face. Damn, her poker face is very loyal to her.

"I see..." Kurapika's voice trailed off.

"By the way! We didn't get name! What's your name?" Typical Gon sang cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm Kurona Akushi, and Hanako's, Hanako Murasaki." answered Kurona without glancing at Gon.

"We didn't tell our names too no? My na-"

Killua's sentece were cut by Kurona whom look straightly at him. "No that's unnecessary. We knew it already." Spoke Kurona as she return her gaze to her laptop screen.

"Wait. Ho-How?" Stuttered Kurapika.

Kurona just sughed heavily as she type. "As Hana explain before all you come from different dimension and the one where we lived had publish a movie about you all. And both of us are fan of your movie. So, we remember your names." Explain her.

"Wait, did you live in here by yourselves? Where are your parents?" Leorio asked, making Kurona froze. She stop typing and lower down her head and her bangs covering her eyes.

"I-I think you asked the wrong question, Leorio..." Stammered Gon and Kurapika.

"What? Why?" Wondered Leorio confusely.

"They... Died. Both, mine and Hanako's parents died. Massacred by a group of brutal, professional killers, died on the same time, same day, same minute, and same second. I mean, all of our family died in a tragic way." Tears suddenly stream down from Kurona's eyes, and it was really rare.

"See?! You make her cry!" Kurapika shouted.

"N-No, I'm okay..." Shrugged Kurona as she wiped her tears from her eyes, still with her _too very loyal _poker face.

Suddenly, Killua and Illumi's eyes twitch. And of course Hisoka and Kurapika too. Killua and Illumi stand up, to look outside the window. No one was outside the house. But why did they sense a powerful _nen_. _'But there's no nen in this world... Right?' _Four of them thought.

Kurona muttered something, but they didn't hear it quite clearly. Kurona repeat it again, and again. Until They heard her scream, "OH NO! BLOOD!" Scream her.

"What?!" Snapped 6 of them at unison as they look at her.

"Now I got your attention." Kurona sighed. "But...No, I'm serious. There's... A... B-Blood... There..." Kurona said, pointing at the wall beside her.

"Then?" Killua asked as he didn't know anything.

"She's scared of blood you fool!" Illumi snapped as he was yelling in an out of character voice. Making everybody except Kurona stare at him with their eyebrows arched upwards.

And they return their glance from Illumi to Kurona again. Their eyes widen when they look at Kurona. She was holding a knife out from nowhere with her blank eyes, staring blankly to them as if she was manipulated.

_"Die."_

* * *

**Hanako: what do you think? Perfect? Good? Bad? Or... Oh whatever. By the way, R&R please~ Mind to do that? I-I'll give you a cookie if you R&R! *kawaii voice***


	2. Chapter 2: Nen?

**Kuro: huwaa! Not again! DDX this is the 3rd time! I really hate this stupid device! I'm so damn tired! My hands are sweating already! **

**Hana: damn... you're talking to yourselves and you forget, did you? -_-" *face palm***

**Kuro: hmn... No I do- ahh! Yes I remember! I forgot something! And... this chapter is made by me but Hana is the one who updating it, why? Cause I'm so busy -_-"**

**Hana: *shake her head* ...start!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is own by Yoshihiro Togashi! If not we will make the characters our couple! XD #kicked**

* * *

**Nen...?**

**Normal POV**

They all were stunned. Their eyes widen (except for Hisoka and Illumi). Sweat comes out from those four hunters. "Kuro...na?" Stammered Killua whom was the brave one among them to start on talking.

Suddenly, from Kurona's position, she appeared in front of Killua with her knife above her head. Killua was not prepared to dodge it.

"Killua!" Shout Leorio, Gon and Kurapika at unison looking at them.

Illumi, without thinking anymore just hug him and jump backwards and Kuro just able to scratch a bit of Illumi's upper arm.

Killua was still speechless. His body is still frozen- yet he was shaking.

"A..Ani..ki.."

"Daijoubu ka, Killua?" Asked Illumi flatly and killua nod slightly.

Hisoka just smirk looking at this scene. Well, that was.. Kind of rare? That _actually _Illumi help Killua. Kurona then dashed to both of them with her knife ready to slash them and was block by Illumi whom prepare to block it with his pin.

He also throw some of his pin as he move backwards while Kuro sway away the pins with her knife.

They keep on repeating those until... Hisoka also throw 2 of his cards between them which make them stop their fight.

"Hey... I want to join the _game _too." Pout him which give us all goose bumps except Illumi and Kurona. For Illumi, he just stared at him blankly while Kurona.. She just growled at him.

Eventually, she start to attack him and Hisoka block her attacks with his card. _"He is just teasing her.." _All of them sweat dropped.

Together with Hisoka and Illumi's combination attacking Kurona's attack alone. Well, we have to say she not that bad because she is still standing right now with both killers. Both Hisoka and Illumi shared a look and nodded at once. They both jumped to different direction.

Illumi then look at Killua. "Killua! Distract her!" Demanded Illumi.

Killua nodded and look at gon. "Gon! Help me!" Stated him. "Sure!" Answered Gon excitedly.

"Leorio! You call Hanako-san!" Declare Killua.

"Gotcha'!" Reply him and run to the small table with phone above it and Kurapika followed him. "I'll guard you from her!"

"_Sankyuu_, Kurapika!" Grinned Leorio.

Both Gon and Killua dashed to push Kurona but the particles of broken glass flew to them and they hurriedly jumped backwards.

All of us look at the window and two figured appeared. "Hmm... Not bad huh?" One voice chuckled evilly.

"Yes, sister, I agreed.." Another voice giggled evilly.

_"Nen users?! But.. How?!" _Thought all of them.

"Who the hell are and what are you doing here?!" Growled Kurapika as he pierce his chain jail to them which they swayed it away with their fan.

"Not gonna work.." Purr both of them.

Kurapika just widen his eyes. "How can it.. Be?!" Hissed him.

"Oi! Answer the damn question!" Exploded Killua.

"My name Kato.." Answer the girl which have a red hair which was pony tailed and red eyes that used a magenta mini yukata-fighting-style clothes.

"While my name is Zoka.." Answer another girl with a red hair which was half-ponytailed and magenta eyes that used the same clothes as Kato but different color and the color is dark blue.

"Leorio! Hurry up and call Hanako-san!" Demand Killua.

"We'll not let you!" At unison both Kato and Zoka shout and dashed to Leorio and cards as well pins fly between them.

"You..!" Both of them growled.

"Watch where your opponent is.." Purr Hisoka and immediately they look backwards and punches flying to them from Gon and Killua making those girls move backwards.

"Ugh.." Groaned them.

All of them continue to fight while Kurapika guarding Leorio.

Leorio take the phone handle and start pressing numbers stated in the phone book beside him. And finally! It connected!

_"Um.. Hello? Hanako's here.." Said Hanako from the other side._

"Hanako! Please go back to the house now! We have a major problems!" Shout Leorio.

_"Ohh.. And what is that?" Asked Hanako, still not believing what he said._

"It's regarding Kurona! And we have some people here!" Exploded him which make Hanako from the other side frozen.

_"...I'll come back as fast as possible! Bye!" _

The phone then ended.

Leorio's sighed heavily and put back the phone handle. "Good." Said Kurapika, smiling.

"Yes, but we still have a major problem, don't forget that." Utter Leorio and faced the fighting scene seriously.

"Bet'cha."

The fight went on with four vs three. Kurapika and Leorio was told to be on guard, waiting for Hanako's return.

As the fight continues, suddenly, Zoka's phone rang. While Zoka was talking in the phone, she just nodded and nodded.

"_Hai'... Wakatta..._" The last sentence she said before ending the phone.

"Kato! We have to retreat now!" Declare Zoka while she dodge a card that fly to her.

"Ugh... why? It's getting interesting by now.." Pout Kato while she was pushed backwards to wall by a combination attack of Illumi and Killua.

"_Danchou no meireida!_" Zoka said.

"Well, if it's the Danchou's order then... Fine!" Sighed Kato in annoyance and move together with Zoka to windows.

"You're lucky. Yea, right." Smirked Zoka.

"We'll take our leave now so.. We hope to meet you again in the near future!" Grin Kato proudly. Then, they disappear in a flash.

"Like hell!" Shouted both Gon and Killua as they stuck out their tongue.

"One more problem left.." Muttered Leorio and Kurapika agreed. "Yeah.."

Hisoka, Illumi and both kids continue to fight with Kurona to stop her.

We suddenly hear some footsteps and the door was bang open. Revealing Hanako who was having a hard breathing. She definitely run to her way home. "Finally!" Exploded Leorio in joyousness. Kurapika tap his shoulder and shake his head with his serious eyes. "Don't rejoice to early."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sweat dropped Leorio as he scratch his hair.

"KURO!"

When Hanako screamed her name, she turn her gaze from Illumi and Hisoka. She looks frozen. _'Is she... Scared of her?'_ Thought Killua. Then, Kurona dashed to her, and scratch Hanako's shoulder a little.

"If you don't stop this, I'll reveal your biggest secret." But Kurona keep attacking Hanako. Hanako has a bruises at her neck and her shoulder now. Then she smirked. "Okay! Kurona Akushi is a B cup and now is having a crush on a certain Zo—" She stopped when she saw all of them nose-bleeding and Kurona's blush. _'Well, what a scene... Aww, I should've bought some camera...'_ Hanako thought. _  
_

"H-H-H-Hana! H-How could you! You're so meaaan! Hanaaa!" Kurona cried while she pout as she shake Hanako's body.

"Sheesh... You're lucky that I didn't finish the sentence~" Hanako sneered and she look at Illumi slightly. He raised an eyebrow, and she did too. Hanako turn her gaze to Kurona who's blushing like a mad man who just being executed in a pool of hot water. _'Well, isn't that sadistic.'_ She thought as she sighed. Hanako _shoo_-ed Kurona and now facing with those six hunters. Hanako look around her house, that was now in a mess because of that fighting. She sighed again and muttered, "It's Kato and Zoka again, huh..."

"Did you say... Kato and Zoka? You _know_ them?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. I don't know who's they working to, and I'm really curious about their _danchou_ thingy... I wonder who's their danchou... Maybe Kuroro? Nope, that's a zero percent possible... Hisoka? Wait, he's here with us... Wait, Basho? Nope, he's to dumb to be a danchou. What am I thinking... Silva? Nope, nope, that can't be. Beyond Netero? Huh, there's no way..." Hanako continued to think alone, making all of them sweat dropped.

"A-Anyway, how do you know those two?" Kurapika asked interrupting her.

"Phone. They always call me. I don't know why. Fans? Nah..." Hanako laughed.

"Uh... And why are they nen users?" Suddenly, Gon asked.

"What? _Nen_ users? _Nen_? _NEN_?!" Shout Hanako as her eyes widen. "Oh my goodness... That is dangerous... There's nen in this world? No way!" Hanako facepalm in disbelief.

"Yes... We thought that too, but then..." Killua's sentence was interrupted by Gon.

"Hanako-san, Kurona-san, how about we teach you nen!" Asked Gon excitedly.

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

"Gon, are you kidding?!" Leorio shouted.

"But, Gon we..." Hanako's sentence was stopped by Kurona.

"Yay, nen! We will learn _nen_! Nen!" Kurona shouted excitedly.

"Wait! We can't—_ara, ara... Kono baka..._" Hanako sighed in defeat. "Fine, we accept."

* * *

**Kuro: yatta! Finally I finished it! Yokatta! Yokatta! XD *dancing happily*By the way, this one is a little short, so... Yeah. We hope you don't get mad... ^^'  
**

**Hanako: No doubt... You are indeed crazy, huh?  
**

**Kuro: *pout* hmph. Whatever! *stuck out tongue* **

**Hanako: *rolled eyes* *sigh and face palm* By the way, Kato and Zoka was based by my friend in school~ Even though I change her hair. Two person is based on one person~ And I also change her eyes. It's her _order_. Okay, so, bye! **

**Kuro: Oh, and please review! I'll give you cookie if you do?**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanako's Lesson

**Hana: *sigh* It's my turn to write now, huh... Okay... At **_**least**_**my english is better than yours, huh, Kuro?**

**Kuro: are you underestimating my english, Hana?! *pouts***

**Hana: why yes, I am. Got a problem with that?**

**Kuro: yes, of course! Who do you think I—WAIT!**

**Hana: okay, let's start!**

**Kuro: We do not own Hunter x Hunter in any way. Only master Yoshihiro Togashi own it. We only own our one and only OC(s).**

* * *

**Hanako's Lesson**

Normal POV

It's decided. Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio **(Hana's A/N: I don't know if Leorio can teach nen...)** are the one who's going to teach Hanako nen. And Gon, Hisoka, and Illumi, are the one who's teaching Kurona nen. Kurona's going to learn nen at the backyard, while Hanako's going to learn nen inside the house. By the way, they got permission from Hanako to learn nen in the house, though they're the one who should fix her house if something happened. This morning, Hanako and Kurona is going to go to school. But before that, Hanako want to ask something.

"Sooo... Do you want to go to school, or slacking off in _our_ house? I mean for Killua and Gon." She asked.

"Slacking off." Killua said, while Gon just stared blankly.

Hanako sighed. "Fine. Then, if you don't want to go, clean this house. It's **messy**!" Hanako shouted as she pointing at her house. It's really messy. Clothes everywhere, and even the blood from yesterday was still there. Kurona sweat-dropped and she nodded in agreement. "I want to see a clean and cool house after school." Demand Hanako.

"Hana, hurry up... If not, we're going to be late!" Kurona said, tugging Hanako's sleeve.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Now, if I don't see a clean house after this, you're all dead." She said and she leave the house.

"Wow, what a girl." Killua said in a hard sarcasm.

"We should clean this house before she kill us!" Gon said innocently, and Hisoka chuckled.

"She _can't_ kill us, Gon." He said.

"Really?"

All of them sighed.

"Anyway, we're still going to teach Hanako-san and Kurona-san nen, right?" Kurapika asked, rising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's decided, right? Me, Kurapika, and Rioleo are going to teach Hanako. While the others going to teach Kurona, right?" Killua said.

"_Sou da yo._"

"Now, shall we clean this house?" It's very unusual that Hisoka said that.

"R-Right..."

**Hanako's POV**

* * *

This homework is a pain of... _In ass_. Another homework... And it's from that annoying teacher, Fujisaki-sensei. My goodness, I am also the Vice President. Kurona's fault making me into the Vice President. I am too lazy to become a Vice. Kurona signed my name on the paper, and she promote me to become a Vice President! Well isn't that _nice_...Hinted the sarcasm. Now I have to bring these papers to Akira, the President.

When I almost arrive at the Student Council Room, someone almost collied with me. The figure is tall, wearing the boy's uniform, and has a black hair that hide his right eye. The figure also has a green eye. I don't know what color is the other one, because it's always being hide up by his bangs. Anyway, I'm lucky that these papers didn't fall off from my hand.

"Oh! Murasaki! Are you alright?" That figure said.

"Ah, Arakawa-kun! I'm sorry that I've almost hit you!" I said, bowing to him. So, he's Yagami Arakawa. I used to have feelings for him, but now there's Killua... No, no! What're you thinking, Murasaki Hanako? _'Oh my gosh...'_

"Oi, oi, are you okay, Murasaki? You're blank..." He sweat-dropped.

"Oh, right. Sorry. By the way, can you let me pass? 'Cause I have to deliver these papers to Akira." I said, smiling.

"Sure. Oh, and before that..." He stop, and smiled, "can you go with me next week? On a date, maybe? Just for fun~"

"D-d-d-d-d-date?! No, let's just say that this is just as friend, okay?" I said. I guess now my face is as red as a tomato.

"Okay, as a friend. But you can go right?" He said, with his eyebrow rising.

"Of course." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay. You can go now." He said as he walk away and I nodded.

I continue to walk to the Student Council Room, and when I arrive, I put the papers on Akira's table.

"Here you go. I'm done. And I'll go home." When I was gonna leave her, she shout my name.

"Hanako!"

"What is it?" I said, turning my head to her.

"Hanako, can you help Akira? She can't sign all of these. Can you?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll help. But wait a minute." I reach my bag to take my phone and call my boss. When she, I mean, the boss pick it up, I immediately talk, "Boss, I think I can't go to work today."

_"Why?"_ The boss asked from the other side.

"School. Had to sign this all up. Well, just my part, but there's so many."

_"Okay. I'll let you. But you can work tomorrow, right?"_ She asked.

"Of course. Goodbye." And that ended the conversation. I also don't forget to message Kuro to informed her that I'm busy with the Council right now. After I sent her the message, I heard Akira talk. "Sorry if Akira bothers you." Akira said.

"Oh, no. It's alright! Now, let's sign these all up." I said.

"Right. By the way, after this, we have a meeting. Hanako don't mind, right?" She asked.

"S-Sure..."

Sigh... What a tiring day...

* * *

**Kurona's POV**

My phone rang. I stop walking and take my phone from my bag. It's from Hana... I wonder what she's up to. Wait, isn't she's supposed to work part-time job, right now? Well, who knows. Let's see what she says.

_Hey, I'm going to come home late, okay? Student Council thingy. Tell Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio I might be late to learn nen. I also have a meeting today. Blame me if you're bored without me. Please take care of those hunter. Oh, and message me if they already clean the house. No dust, no trash, especially no... uh... _blood_. Understand? bye_

_P.S: Kill them if they don't clean the house._

I sighed after reading her message. Guess it's my fault to make her to become the Vice President.

When I arrived at my house, my eyes widening seeing what's my eyes see. It's filled with surprises, confuses, amusement, and... I think a bit disgusted. Maybe the last one because I see Illumi cleaning the house with a broom. Surprised because Hisoka is cleaning the house calmly. Confused because Kurapika is scolding Leorio about whatever-God-knows. And amused because... Killua and Gon _is_ cleaning the house, yet, they're playing race. I sweat dropped seeing them.

"_A-Ano... _Are you finished yet?" I asked them, making them surprised.

"Almost!" All of them said in unison.

I wait for them to finish cleaning. _'For 7 hours, they're not done yet? What did they do when we're away?'_ I thought. I walk to the house, and open the door. I'm surprised. The inside is really clean. I think my eyes are going to be blind because of this... Clean room. I winched. "Woah. So clean. I didn't thought you can do this." I said to no one.

I sat at the sofa to wait them finish cleaning. I turn on the TV, and change the channel. Hmhp, there's nothing interesting on the TV. So I just turn off and wait again. After a few minutes, which I can't tell, because I didn't count, they're finally done. "We're done, Kurona-san!" I heard Gon's voice from the outside. I walk outside and again, they do it excellent. I nodded and open my phone. When I was about to press send to Hanako, I heard her voice. "Woah... It's so clean... G-Guess I underestimate you." She sweat dropped.

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

"Heh, this is nothing! By the way, you're going to learn nen, right?" Killua asked. I look at Kurona, who's just standing there. "She's first."

She sighed. "We should learn nen in the backyard. It's quite big." She said.

"Sure thing." Hisoka nodded.

"Etto... First, do you have any glass?" Gon asked, tilting his head.

"Of course we have, dude." I answered. Of course we have. What kind of house that don't have any glass?

I can heard Gon mumbling something. Then he go straight to the kitchen, I think to go take the glass. Kurona, Hisoka, and Illumi follow him, leaving Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and me behind. Suddenly, Kurapika remembered something.

"Oh right! I forgot something." He muttered, and he ran to the kitchen too. "Wait for me!" Leorio shouted at him, and he catch up with Kurapika. I'll play my ball to wait then.

I take my soccer ball and kick it to Killua and he catch it with his feet. "Wanna play?" He asked, smirking. I smirk back. "I should be the one who ask that." He kick it to me, and he mouthed, "You first," and I nodded. **(Hana's A/N: I'm kinda into soccer ball, so yeah xD)**. I ran, sliding beside him. Looks like that he's a good player. I ran through him, but he slide his feet to the ball, making me fell. I whimpered in pain. He stopped and he kneel beside me.

"Woah! I'm sorry!" He said.

"It's okay... It's just a scratch." I said to convince him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then I realized. Our face is so, I mean, _sooooooooo_ close. Then I blushed. Seeing me blushed, he blushed too. Then we turn our head, ignore to look at each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"No, I should be the one who's apologizing." He said. I stood up and kick the ball to the door, _right _when Kurapika open the door, and hit Kurapika's _face_.

"Ouch..." He whimpered rubbing his face. I gapsed. His face was red!

"Oh, mother of—I'm sorry!" I ran to him, and help him to stand.

"It's okay..." He said, smiling. Typical him. I've seen this expression many time. "Okay. Shall we start?"

"Yeah. Of course."

**_.: OoO :._**

"Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it tests your strength as the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening you will." Kurapika explained. I already know those because I watch all of the episodes... But okay, to _respect _Kurapika. "Ten means to focus your sould to a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will. And Hatsu means to act upon that will. I... think you already know these, right?" He asked after he explain those all things, and I nodded in response.

"You never see the _real_ one, right?" He asked again, and I shook my head. "Then I'll perform it for example."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Then he fix his position, and concentrate on something. Few seconds later, there's an aura coming from his body. It's... scary. What is that? _Ten? Ren? Hatsu?_ I can't tell... I took a step behind, then he stopped. Finally.

"That was Ren." So that's Ren. How _scary_. "If I temper my will enough, then I can act. Hatsu. If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this. Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should, well, I'm not forbid it, avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured, like me, or Leorio over there." Kurapika explained again. "Right now, you should be training your soul, but it's up to you." He said, and I just nodded.

"If you wish to learn about nen, you must master your Ten. If you master it, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." He said. "You should try to perform Ten."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What?" He didn't answer. "Right, try to perform Ten. Yes, yes." I nod. Then Kurapika awaken my nen. It is... hot, like Gon says in the anime. And yes, I can feel the pressure even though he isn't touching me. My eyes widened. It's getting hotter... But then, I can't give up.

"Done." He said. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Are you okay, Hanako?" Killua asked. From his eyes, I can tell that he's worried about me. But then he blushed, I guess because he remember that moment earlier.

"Of course I'm okay. Who do you think I am?" I smirked. I look at my body. "Why is the aura flowing out?" I forgot why. It's been a long time since I had watched that arc.

"It's because it's your energy aura. If you let it like that for a long time, you will grow tired." Killua said. "If you expend all your aura, you will collapse from fatigue." Right, I remember now.

"You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Try to close your eyes and focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body." Killua explained.

"How do you know about that?" Leorio asked in surprise.

"My nen teacher, Wing-san teach me." Right. Wing.

I fix my position, and concentrate. But I don't feel anything, like in the anime. I try harder than before, but still, I can't. I sighed. "An ordinary human like me can't do this kind of thing."

"You can." Leorio said. "Before we learn nen, we're just like you, you know."

"Concentrate, Hanako!" Killua scolded me.

"I _am_!" I shouted. I sighed. I can't perform _Ten_! It's very hard for an ordinary human to perform Ten. I doubt that I can do this. And I can't believe Kurapika and Killua were the one who teach me Ten. It's like a dream! Especially Killua. It is like a dream. Or, heaven? I don't care.

"Hanako, don't blank out." Killua's voice interrupt my thought.

"R-Right. Sorry." I said.

I continue to concentrate, trying to perform Ten. Please God, at _least_ give me some miracle! I concentrate harder and harder. And suddenly, there's something around my body. There's a shroud around me. It feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. "I can... I can do it!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you did it." Leorio smiled at me.

"Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body." Kurapika said, and I just nodded in response.

"Next, I'll use hostile nen againts you." Kurapika said and no doubt, he's serious. He already use nen, but I don't feel anything.

"Why don't I feel anything?" I asked in confusion,

"It's because you already master it." Kurapika smiled, but it immediately turns into a serious frown. "If you can fend off my nen, you'll be able to break any barrier that made by nen." He said.

"Here I come." A large amount of nen charge to me. I focus my aura to defend. I hope I can do it... I hope I can do it... Then it dissapears.

"Did I... Did it?" I open my eyes.

"Yes, you did." Killua said.

"Then now we should—" Kurapika's sentence was stop by Kurona.

"Time for dinner!"

I look at Killua, and he look at me. We grin and walk to Kurona for dinner.

"A fun day, huh." Killua said to me.

"Yeah."

It's a really exciting and fun day.

* * *

**Hana: Finally... done... *sigh*****The nen practice I wrote was based on Hunterpedia and the 2011 remake, so if there's something wrong, please just tell us through review, or PM if needed.**

**Kuro: So, you guys like the slight romance between Killua and Hana? *smirk***

**Hana: Why you little—AAARRRGGGHHH! By the way, if you don't mind, please review! It would made us update this lame fanfic faster!**

**Kuro: Yes, yes... That's right... Goodbye, see 'ya guys next time on—**

**Hana: This is **_**not**_**a Variety Show.**


End file.
